A New Beginning
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Angela finds out a few secrets of Isabel's and soon finds out the war isn't over just yet, now all her sisters secrets are in the light and are on the verge of ending up in hell. Better than it sounds, pls R&R. CH 12 UP! JxA DONE!
1. the funeral begins

I don't own anything here that you can find in the movie Constantine it all belong to W.B. however everything else is mine.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in downtown L.A, Angela stood at the front of the church looking at the people who passed her giving her looks of condolences. Looking around, she strained her head for none other than John Constantine.

"hello." A small voice was heard from behind her. Turning, Angela came face to face with a little boy who was accompanied by a woman who looked like a nurse.

"hello." Angela said trying to hide the confusion in her voice, who was this little boy.

"I'm sorry to hear about…" he said handing her a red rose and motioning to the front of the church at the end, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Thank you very much." She said taking the rose from his hand and held it in her hands.

"She was a very nice lady." The little boy continued, Angela looked at him and stared into his green eyes, knowing somehow this boy was special.

"Yes, she was." Angela said smiling.

"I talked to her at times, she really liked me." he continued to talk, not realizing how closely Angela was looking at him. The young boy had to be around the age of at least 5, but he seemed very smart for his age.

"come Nathaniel." The nurse said grabbing his hand. "we must go before the hospital starts to worry." They began to walk out of the church when Angela stopped them.

"I'm sorry excuse me, but did you say 'the hospital'?" she asked her eyes twinkling as Nathaniel looked and smiled at her nodding his head vigorously.

"yes, he's been with the hospital for some years now, he was very good friends with…" she trailed off near the end and looked down at the young boy, tears swimming in his eyes, dying to come out.

"oh," she said looking down at the young boy who had basically spent his whole life in the very same hospital her sister, Isabel, had stayed in. "thank you for stopping by." She finished as the young boy and the nurse walked out of the church.

"hi." A deep voice came from behind her, causing Angela to jump. "I'm sorry I'm late." He said taking her hand.

"it's ok." Angela said smiling at the man standing next to her, the man had died twice, quit smoking and set up and funeral all in one week. Sometime during the week they had time to talk about their relationship, they were willing to give it a try.

"come on; let's get a seat up front." He said and pulled her towards the front of the church.

"thank you, John." Angela whispered as he sat next to her.

"for what?" he asked fishing through his pockets.

"for getting Isabel this catholic funeral." Angela said smiling as John found what he was looking for and popped some gum in his mouth.

"it was nothing." He said pushing the thank you away.

"no, John it was everything, thank you."

"you're welcome." He said smiling at her, he didn't want her to know that this whole funeral thing was everything, he had to convince the bishop that Isabel hadn't committed suicide, which was hard, then he talked to the priest about Hennessey, saying that he had died trying to help Isabel and not giving her a catholic funeral was a waste of Hennessey's time and life, that had really gotten to father David and he had allowed the funeral to be taken place.

John looked over to Angela and saw her playing with a rose in her hand. "where did that come from?" he asked seeing how her face was all serious, yet empty of all emotion, he had come to learn within the time he'd known her she was thinking about something.

"a little boy, who stopped by to say good bye, he was close friends with Isabel." She answered placing the rose stem behind her ear so the flower rested neatly on the side of her head.

"so what are you thinking about?" John asked looking in her eyes, knowing there was more to the story.

"I was thinking of his eyes." She said turning around and looked at how full the church had become, everyone was there to say good bye to her twin sister, and it caused tears to fall from her eyes.

"what about them?" John asked putting his hand to her right cheek and turned her face to look at his.

"the were green." She said simply and smiled at him.

"what makes that so special?" he asked knowing she was just playing with his head now.

"I knew this guy, he had the same green eyes and the little boys face reminded me of…" she lowered her voice and looked deep into John's eyes, for the first time in all the time she'd known him she saw real concern in them. "Isabel's." she finished and looked back to the door.

"you mean like Isabel was the kids mother?" he asked not understanding what she was getting at.

"I'm not sure." She said, opening her mouth to continue talking but stopped when a voice was heard calling, "left side."

* * *

Ok how was that? Should I continue? As for the name "left side" I'll explain that in the next chapter. 


	2. Left and Right side

John let go of Angela's face as she perked up at the words 'left side' being called. Angela looked at a tall man with blonde hair and green eyes, was this the guy Angela was talking about? John wondered.

"Jake!" she screamed jumping out of her seat and running over to the man, hugging him tightly as tears ran down both their faces.

"Wow, my little girl is growing up, last time I saw you, you were," Jake said making height marks over the floor, trying to prove his point. "Well it doesn't matter, now does it?" he asked and looked at Angela, then wiped the tears that fell on her cheeks away.

"Jake, I'd like you to meet someone very close to me, my very, very good friend, John Constantine." Angela said pulling him over to John. As the two men shook hands they both looked to Angela, the looks begged the same question 'who is he.'

"Nice to meet you." Jake said to John and pulled his hand away.

"Same to you." John said smiling at how Angela's face was lit up at the sight of the two men in her life finally meeting.

"John this is Jake, my best friend in the whole wide world. Izzy and I grew up with him as kids; he's like a brother to me." Angela explained.

"Older brother." Jake chimed in.

"By two years." She said smiling at him. "And Jake this is John, he's my boyfriend."

Jake and John gave each other a quick smile before Angela pulled Jake over to where Isabel's body lay in a polished casket.

"What happened left side?" Jake asked touching Isabel's cheek and cried at how cold and lifeless she was.

"Long story." Angela said holding back tears as she looked down at her twin.

"When something happens to right side it can never be a 'long story'." Jake said looking at her and smiled, trying to get Angela to smile.

"When you've got time I'll be happy to explain." she said then turned and walked back over to John.

"So, he's nice." John said holding Angela close as she cried on his shoulder.

"Yeah he is." Her muffled reply came.

"what's with the name 'left side'?" John asked pulling her face up to meet his.

Angela smiled and filled John in, "when Isabel and I were young we needed a babysitter because in the summer both our parents worked during the day, so they hired the new kid on the block, Jake. When Jake first met us he thought there was only one of us and he thought Isabel was standing next to a mirror, we just stood there never moving. That is until our parents left we took off running around the house, that's when he realized we were twins. After that I became left side and Isabel was right side, because that's the position we were standing in when he first saw us, I was on the left side of this 'mirror' and Isabel was on the right side." Angela finished laughing at how much fun they had messing with Jake's mind that day.

Angela smiled and looked behind her, her face dropping as she looked at one man enter the church.

"Who's he?" John asked wondering who this man was and wondering why Angela's face had fallen at the sight of him.

"He's my dad." She answered and turned face forward again trying to avoid him. "When we were young and Isabel was going crazy my dad grew distant from the family, then when my mom died when we were 15, he never really spoke to us. I'm just surprised to see him here is all." She explained, then looked up as Jake made his was to her left side and sat down. Father David made his way up to the podium.

Angela watched as her father walked to the other side of the church and sat in the front row all alone. Resting her head on John's shoulder Angela listened as her sister was given the funeral her deserved.

* * *

what do you think, should i continue, please review and let me know. thanks to all those who have reviewed, you make my day. 


	3. her past

The funeral had ended moments ago and Angela watched as her father walked up to the front of the church to say good bye to his daughter. Quietly Angela got out of her seat and snuck to the back of the church with John and Jake, only sitting when they realized they were out of view.

"What is he doing here?" Angela whispered to Jake looking over to the tall, brown haired, hazel eyed man who leaned over and cried at the sight of Isabel's lifeless form.

"I don't know. I didn't even know he knew she passed away." Jake whispered back looking at him too.

"Look I don't care what you do, but get him out of here; I don't want to talk to him." Angela said her voice growing with anger.

"alright." Jake said as he walked up to the man and said his hello as John and Angela watched from the back.

"Jeremiah." Jake said taking the man's hand. "How are you?"

"Considering the occasion, I'm doing well, and yourself?" Jeremiah answered taking his hand and giving it a shake.

"I'm doing alright, a little upset that my good friend has passed on, but better knowing she's with the lord." Jake said smiling taking a quick glance back at John and Angela.

"I don't think she's in heaven, she's a suicide, she jumped off of the building, if anything my little girl is burning in hell." He spoke softly looking down at the body once more.

"So you know how she died?" Jake questioned stunned at the man's reaction.

"Well yes, all of L.A. knows, her suicide was in the paper and my other good for nothing daughter didn't even tell me." he said his voice raising.

Angela's fists clenched up at what her father had just said about her. She looked around the chapel and saw that only the four of them remained, silently thanking god no one else was around to hear this. John covered his hand in Angela's and shook his head when she looked up at him, he mentally told her not to let it bother her.

Ever since she had accepted her gift John and her became better at talking, most of the time words weren't even needed, just a simple thought and the other could read it. Angela rested her head on John's chest and listened to what her father continued to say, she was too far for him to see her, but close enough to hear what was being said. Angela knew she and her father had had problems, but she never would have thought he'd seen her as good for nothing, but than again it wasn't unusual.

Jake looked over to Angela and forced a smile to make her feel better about what this man had just said.

"well I better go, I've got things to do, if you ever find Angela tell her her sister is dead, but don't tell her I came." Jeremiah said moving towards the side door to leave. "Little brat will never live this down." He mumbled as he left.

Did this man really think Angela was too busy with work to attend her own twin's funeral? Unbelievable. Angela and John got out of the seats they sat in, said goodbye to Jake and walked out of the chapel.

20 minutes later they arrived at a little diner and ordered some food. Sitting in a booth in the corner, John finally verbalized his thought's knowing Angela was too busy blowing off steam in her mind to read his.

"So what's the deal with your father?" he chose his words carefully and looked Angela in the eyes.

"When we were younger Isabel had always been his favorite, she was the first born and he got to name her, I was more of the second wheel to my dad's already perfect unicycle." Angela began to explain her childhood to John. "He just saw me as the two for one deal, I was free. I don't know why, but he never really liked me, my mom barely liked me. So I became sort of rebellious at the age of 9, I did things they told me not to do; I watched and said things I wasn't supposed to. He only treated me nice come Sundays for church. "Angela said as the drinks arrived.

"When Isabel was around she treated me like her equal, there were actually times she'd stick up for me, but no matter what she said it never got through to them. We would hang out together and as long as Isabel showed she was happy they let us stay together. Now I'm not saying my parents hated me, they just liked Isabel more." She said seeing the look in John's eyes.

"Well, when Isabel began to talk about the things she saw my parents blamed me, saying it was the things I said and did that affected her, they made me feel as though it was my fault we both saw." Angela lowered her head and began to cry, trying as hard as she could to hold the tears back.

John got up from his side of the booth and sat next to Angela, holding her as she cried and continued on with her story.

"When my mom died he said I drove her crazy and killed her, Isabel tried to defend me, but I packed my things and left. I hunted down my aunt the only one who really loved me. She wasn't even my blood aunt, just a friend of my moms who was close to me. She took me in and helped me get through college and life. After coming back from the academy I said my goodbye and thanked her for all of her help and moved back to L.A. to work on the force, I had received letters from Isabel saying how much she missed me and she's the only reason I came back. Whenever Isabel was let out she came and stayed with me at my apartment, I never heard from my dad…until today." She finished and grabbed a napkin to clean her tears that ran down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." John said and held her close.

"It's ok, you had nothing to do with it, I just had a rough childhood is all." Angela said giving him a bright smile to show him she was fine. Moments later the food arrived and they ate in silence.

After eating they went to Angela's apartment and talked, John studied the picture on a nearby desk; how he missed it earlier he didn't know. Picking it up John could see Isabel, or Angela, hugging a man that looked awfully like Jake.

"So is this a picture of Jake and Isabel?" John asked Angela, who was in her room searching for who knows what.

"Yeah, it was taken while ago, though I haven't seen Jake in a while Isabel managed to see him at times always spending time together. He was her big brother." Angela yelled from the other room then walked into the living room where John was.

"What are you going to do now? I mean since Isabel will be fine?" John asked looking at her on the couch searching through boxes of old stuff. Making his way over he noticed they were old diaries.

"I'm going to see if Izzy hid any secrets from me." she answered pulling out the diaries.

"How?" John asked watching her in confusion.

"When you asked if all of Isabel's stuff was in that box I forgot about this stuff, old diaries she wrote in growing up I kept them for her."

"Why are you going through this stuff though?" John asked picking one up and looking through it, little scribbles were written, even drawings.

"I remember Nathaniel, he looked a little too much like Isabel to be just a coincidence." Angela said opening one up and looked through it.

"Are you trying to tell me Isabel is the mother?" John asked for he second time that day.

"It's a possibility." Angela said and started to read. John opened up another journal and started to read as well, hoping to help Angela yet again through another problem.

He actually had fun helping Angela, but he didn't know why, looking at her he smiled, something about her made him feel different and he was willing to spend the rest of his life trying to figure out what that something was.

* * *

Ok? How am I doing so far? Should I continue? Please review and let me know, thanks to all of those who have reviewed I love hearing from you guys. 


	4. a hospital visit

It was early the next morning when Angela walked through the doors of Ravenscar Hospital, she had been given the week off from working to mourn, but what she really wanted to do was figure out who this Nathaniel was. John walked in behind Angela; carrying one of the old journals he followed her up to the fifth floor.

"Hi, I'm Angela Dodson, I spoke with a Margaret earlier today." Angela said giving a bright smile to the receptionist behind the desk.

"Yes, about Nathaniel?" the young woman asked.

"Yes that's him." Angela responded looking over to John who was reading from the journal. He still couldn't believe what they had found.

"He's in room 523, just down the hall, Margaret is in there with him."

"Thank you." Angela said then turned around and headed towards the room, "John, I'll be right back, can you stay here please?"

"Sure, go ahead." John said making eye contact with her for the first time that day.

Angela starred at the door that read 523, her fist slowly made contact with the door in a knocking motion. The door opened and the same young woman from the funeral stood smiling at her.

"Hello, Angela right?" she asked extending her hand.

"Yes, hello." Angela said shaking it.

"Please I'd like to talk to you before you go in, is that ok?" Margaret asked.

"Sure."

"So what brought you here to see him?" Margaret asked standing outside looking at Angela.

"I'm, not sure, but when I saw him at the hospital, he reminded me so much of Isabel."

"How so?"

"He was shy like her, calm, quiet and his eyes reminded me of a friend, but his face looked just like hers, only more boyish." Angela said remembering what it was that reminded her mostly of Isabel at that time.

"So you think this little boy is your sisters?" Margaret asked confused.

"No, I know he is. You don't need to lie to me, I know all about her story. A catholic girl, who was believed to be crazy, giving birth out of wedlock, asked a kind nurse to talk care of her baby because she didn't want to bring in this world when she was such a sinful person, and with the father so far away she had no choice."

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm her twin, I know where she keeps her secrets." Angela answered smiling.

"Then you know why we could not keep the two apart." Margaret said lowering her head.

"No, that much I don't."

"He wouldn't eat, sleep, nor move, unless he was with his mother. They had a bond that was not meant to be broken, so Isabel asked that he stay here and she could take car of him, but Nathaniel was never to know she was his mother because he would want to leave with he, so we lied and told him his mother died, when in reality he was with his mother all along."

"So you lied to him?"

"Yes, but only because Isabel asked, but once she died he knew, he knew who she was because he stopped eating and sleeping, he just sits there, doing nothing. I took him to the funeral to say god-bye, but when he saw you I saw the life and hope in him again, the very same he had with his mother."

"Why did you listen to Isabel?" Angela asked resting her back against a nearby wall.

"Because I knew Isabel, I knew she wasn't crazy. Like the two of you I'm physic and she knew that which was why she trusted me with her child."

"So you knew all along, and still helped her, thank you." Angela whispered smiling.

"It was for the safety of the child," Margaret trailed off, and then spoke again. "you know the day before Isabel died she told me to take care of him for awhile then she promised me a real family would be here to take him home, I guess that's you."

"Yeah, Isabel sent me some signs." Angela mumbled remembering how she stumbled across the box full of journals, it hit her hard on the head.

"Are you going to take him home?"

"Yes, I will he's my nephew, I think I should." Angela joked slightly.

"Great, you can go in and talk to him well I get the papers." Margaret said as she walked down the hallway towards the receptionist.


	5. unknown

Angela entered the room and looked around, it was a colorful room, the walls painted with childlike creatures and other things kids liked. Looking around the room Angela's eyes rested on a young boy sitting up in a bed looking at the TV that was playing cartoons.

"I've been waiting for you." The boy said spoke softly.

"You knew I was coming?" Angela asked looking at him and into his green eyes,

"Yes, I saw you coming here in my day dreams." He said looking at her and smiling.

"So what do you do here?" Angela asked sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"I used to talk to Isabel a lot, she was like a mom to me, but after she passed away I just sit here watching TV." He explained looking towards her.

"Do you have other friends you play with?"

"No I spend my days alone or with Margaret, she plays with me at times."

"How are you Nathaniel, I mean are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, please call me Nathan. Isabel used to call me that and you look a lot like her it makes me think she's here with me." Nathan said smiling at her, causing Angela's eyes to water.

"Nathan would you like a friend, someone who's always there for you no matter what?" she asked placing her hand on his.

"Yes I would, I'd like that very much."

A knock came at the door and a young woman entered carrying a food tray.

"Good morning Nathan I brought you breakfast today." She said placing the tray on a table in front of the child. "Maybe your friend here can get you to eat today." She then smiled to Angela.

"He doesn't eat?" Angela whispered to the woman.

"Not since your sister died, he doesn't eat or sleep; if he doesn't start he'll end up getting really sick." The woman said and left the room.

"Are you hungry, Nathan?"

"A little." He answered picking up some toast and eating it, followed by the cereal that sat in a bowl.

Angela sat there for awhile making sure her nephew ate in peace and got what he needed done, maybe Isabel and her really were closer then they thought.

"Excuse me, Ms. Dodson, might I have a word with you?" Margaret asked popping her head in the room.

"Uh, sure, I'll be right back Nathan."

"Ok."

Angela walked outside of the room and looked at how flustered the woman was.

"It has come to our attention that you're not married." She said nervously.

"No I'm not, is that a problem?" Angela asked looking down the hall and saw John pacing in the waiting room. 'Oops…forgot about him' she thought

"Well a little, Isabel wanted Nathan to go to a married couple if adapted and we have to respect her wishes, even if you are family. I'm sorry."

"That's alright." Angela said, it wasn't alright, she needed him and he needed her, and if they weren't together he'd die. "Am I still allowed to visit him?"

"Yes at least three times a week."

"Ok, thank you, may I say good bye?" Angela was a little upset that she now had restrictions to seeing her family member, but knew she'd have to get him out.

"yes." Margaret said as Angela walked in and said a few words to Nathan; she then walked out of the room and joined John in the waiting room.

"Sorry it took so long." She said and walked with him to the elevator.

"It's ok, I understand I got to reading this book, and well just don't ever take that long again." He said seriously, remembering on the 'Motherhood' magazine he had started to read due to his boredom.

"I'll try not to." She said near crying.

"Is something wrong?" he asked noticing she was quiet.

"No, it's just I can't bring him home because I'm not married. Isabel asked that he have a family, but if he doesn't have me, he'll die, he doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep." The tears flowed freely and she tried to wipe them away as quickly as possible.

"If his father says otherwise, do you think that could change?" John asked trying to get her to stop crying.

"I would imagine so, but nobody knows who the father is, I was the only one close to Isabel before Nathan and she never told me."

"Well there was one person she was closer to, just ask Jake."

"That's a good idea," she replied and looked to him giving him her biggest smile ever. "You up for a ride?"

"I've got nothing better to do." He answered as they walked out of the elevator and to the parking garage where her S.U.V. was parked.

* * *

how was it? please review and let me know what you think. 


	6. Confrontations

John looked over to Angela and smiled, she had been driving for the past 20 minutes and the whole time she was stiff and quiet, but the second he had put on the radio she had become calm and had started to sing along with the current song.

"Sorry" she apologized after the song was over, "I'm not one to sing out loud."

John only laughed at her embarrassment and looked out the window.

5 minutes later Angela parked the car and got out, John right behind her the whole way. Looking around, John noticed they were downtown at the museum of art. They entered the main doors into the main art room and walked up to a woman sitting behind a desk in the corner.

"Hi, I'm Angela Dodson, L.A.P.D." she said showing off her badge. "I'm here to see Jacob Merriks, is he here?"

"Yes, he's in the back building, where their holding the King Tut exhibit." The woman said pointing in the direction behind her, her face had grown scared at the sight of Angela's badge.

"Thank you." Angela said and walked out of the main building and out back, John following her curiously all the way.

Once reaching the entrance to the museum's back side Angela stormed off in the direction of a door that read 'Employee's Only' she opened the door and stood at the door looking at Jake. He froze mid-bite of his sandwich and sat looking at Angela as if she were crazy.

"John, could you give us a moment, please?" she asked coldly never once moving her gaze.

"sure." He said and walked back outside to watch the families get in line for the exhibit of the ancient wonders of the word.

"Ange, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jake asked standing up and moving to his best friend.

"Did you sleep with her?" Angela asked coldly.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Isabel. Did you sleep with her?"

"No. never, she was my best friend Ange, nothing more. Why are you asking me this?"

"No reason. I just wanted to know." Angela said calming down and sat next to Jake at a table he had been eating at.

"Is something wring, left side?" Jake asked looking at her curiously.

"It's just before she died, we became distant, she never told me much and I thought maybe she had a reason, I thought maybe she'd tell you." Angela said, half-lie, half-truth. He didn't want to mention Nathan yet for fear of releasing a secret Isabel may not have wanted him to know.

"no, I left about 6 years ago and never saw her again, though I wrote to her and talked to her over the phone, I hadn't seen her until the funeral." Jake said resting a hand on Angela's shoulder and gave her a friendly squeeze.

"Ok, thanks Jake, I appreciate this, sorry for interrupting you. Bye."

"later." He said as she walked out of the room.

"Well?" John asked as Angela walked back over to him.

"He says he never touched her, but I don't think he's being truthful." Angela said near tears.

"What's wrong?" John asked as he stopped walking and pulled Angela close to him.

"I wanted to take care of Nathan, but I have to be married, if I'm not near him, he'll die, John."

"Go wait in the car." John said and pushed Angela in the direction of the vehicle. "I'll be right back."

"Why?" she asked looking in John's eyes, she saw a look that scared her.

"Just go I've got something to do."

"alright." Angela said and walked towards the S.U.V.

Once making sure Angela was safely in the car, John made his way back to the room Angela had been in only moments ago. John didn't bother to knock, instead he kicked open the door and set his eyes on Jake.

"What the hell?" Jake yelled and looked to John standing in the doorway. He then got up and moved back as John walked over to him and pushed him against the wall.

"Hello." John said casually holding the man tight. "I'm John Constantine, remember? We met as Isabel's funeral."

"Yeah, I remember." Jake said a little bit of fear in his eyes.

"Good, now listen closely. Angela is a little upset right now, because you keep lying to her about her sister, are you capable of telling the truth?" John asked using more strength.

"yes." Jake spat out.

"Good, because I have a few questions to ask. Did you sleep with Isabel?"

"No."

"I thought you were going to tell the truth."

"I am, I never touched her."

"Aright, I understand, but if you ever expect Angela to, I'd talk to her and soon. Good day." John said letting Jake go and walked away from him and towards the door.

"Hey, Constantine?" Jake yelled out fixing his shirt from the floor, he got John to turn around. "Can you tell Ange I want to talk to her tonight? By Isabel's grave? 7:00."

John nodded and went back to the car.

"What happened?" Angela asked once John got into the car.

"Nothing, but Jake wants to talk to you tonight at 7, by Isabel's grave." Was all he said.

"Damn it John, what the hell did you do?" Angela asked yelling.

"nothing." He said again.

"I'm going to find out though." Angela said as she started the car.

* * *

Hey you guys how was that? Any good so far? Well as some maybe able to tell this is taking place in the spring/summer of 2005, I had to add the tut exhibit I went for my birthday and that was the last time I was in L.A. which is so stupid because it's in a 45 minute driving distance and I was born in the county, but I survive, so please review and let me know what you all think. Hopefully I can get down there before my next chapter so I can use a little more places for my story. 


	7. the truth shall set you free

Well ok lets see I'm thinking of not continuing because I'm not getting many ideas on where I'm going with this, when I first started out I did, then after I got out of the hospital I got lost, really lost so if anybody has any helpful ideas on where you'd like to see the story go please don't hesitate on telling me, and thanks to all of you who have reviewed you guys really made my day. By the way I got to L.A. last week, but realized I couldn't use it because it was Hollywood I go there at least once a month so I really can't use much, but I'll try from memory.

* * *

It was 6:51 when Angela arrived at the cemetery alone, though John had asked to come along, she told him that whatever he had done he didn't want doing again, he agreed and stayed back.

Looking down at the grave Angela swore she saw her sisters face looking at her smiling, but then remembered they shared the same face and laughed to herself.

"I didn't think you'd come, at least not alone." A voice said from behind her, startling her out of her thoughts.

"I asked John to wait home, was that wrong?" Angela asked embracing her friend.

"No, that was actually good."

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, but I have decided to answer any questions you might have."

"You've already answered my question, Jake, and you said you didn't sleep with her." Angela said staring at her friend oddly.

"I lied." He said lowering his head.

"You did sleep with her didn't you?" she asked backing away from him.

"Yes I did, we were in love and well I loved her." Jake tried to explain, but noticed Angela fighting back tears.

"You hurt her Jake, you made her feel unwanted. She didn't even want…because…he looked like you." She managed to get out through tears that fell from her eyes, she mentally called for John and he answered with 'I'll be right there.'

"Who looked like me Angie?" Jake asked growing confused at how she was reacting.

"Your son! Isabel didn't want him, he looked like you, she couldn't have him. She wasn't married, she was sinned, and he looked like the two of you." She cried again getting herself ready to run.

"You know about Nathan?" he asked stunning Angela.

"You know about him?"

"Well yes of course she told me she was pregnant before I left."

"And yet you left anyways?" she practically yelled.

"I had to go, my job called, besides we agreed that she wasn't mentally stable to raise a child. We agreed on giving him up and never telling you about him."

"But now I know, Jake, she wanted me to know. I know that if you don't do something about it he'll die."

"I can't interfere with his life Angie. After hell lost Isabel I became the next target, they want him now, by seeing him I'll lead hell right to him and I can't live with that."

"Who are you?" Angela asked looking at her friend as if she'd never laid eyes on him before.

"I'm a physic like you and Isabel, but I got on the wrong side with the others."

"How did I not see it?" she asked herself.

"When I showed myself, you were gone, no longer able to see, and when you came back you saw everything as normal because your mind was used to it like that." Jake explained.

"How? How did you mess up?"

"I was asked to do something for Lucifer, I had a straight communication with him, he asked me to kill someone and I refused to."

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend"

"John?"

"Yes, Lu wanted Constantine, and I refused to kill. So I left town so I could avoid him, leaving Isabel behind as well. When I returned I thought maybe he was dead, but then to find him alive and your boyfriend no doubt really brought everything back. And ever since the incident, Lu wants Constantine out of heaven and back on his side, but no such luck."

"I have a few questions before I tell you anything else." Angela said anger growing in her.

"Anything."

"Did you ever love Isabel?"

"With all my heart, everyday."

"Are you going to kill John?"

"No, my job is to make him do something to get back into hell, nothing more."

"Can you sign a paper granting me full custody of Nathan?"

"No. it's not safe for him or you, I'm sorry, but you can't have him."

"Fine, then now I have to say this, get out." Angela started out slow, but her voice soon rose. "Get out of my life and never look back and if I see you anywhere near my friends of family I'll have you arrested and sentenced to life in prison for any reason I can pin on you. GET OUT!" she cried, making Jake run in the opposite direction. Angela turned and bumped into a solid object.

"John?" she asked and was pulled in his embrace as she cried.

"are you alright?" he asked holding her as he watched Jake run to the top of a hill, then stare at him.


	8. Angel's Tale

It had taken John at least 2 hours to finally calm Angela down. When he had found her at the cemetery she had been screaming at her friend Jake for a reason he didn't understand, then when she turned around and bumped into him she embraced him with a strong grip he thought she'd never let go, then she cried, a lot and all he could do was hold her.

For two hours he held her and for two hours she cried, but he knew that whatever had been said she needed him and he was willing to stay. At the moment John stood in Angela's kitchen trying to get her some tea, while she hung upside down on her couch playing with a logic cube, the kind where one has to get all of the same the colors to one side.

Her tears had subsided twenty minutes before and she had got her breathing back to normal, but no matter how much John asked she refused to talk about what was said between her and Jake. Hell, she had refused to talk at all.

John walked over to her and placed her cup on the table in front of her, then took a seat across from the couch she still hung from. Her hair lay in a puddle on the floor and her legs bent at the top of the couch; she looked like a child, which made John want to smile. For the first time in the past two and a half weeks he'd known her, Angela Dodson looked vulnerable.

"He'll die, you know." She spoke for the first time in almost two and a half hours.

"I'm sorry, what?" John asked not understanding and being pulled out of his thoughts.

"My nephew, he'll die. Jake wouldn't grant me custody of him, now he'll die." She said finally giving up in the cube and threw it over the couch past her feet and into a corner where Duck jumped from and ran to another.

"I'm sorry Ange, I wish there was something I could do to help." He said and he honestly meant it, he didn't know what it was, but there was something about her that made him want to be a whole other person.

"Thanks, John. You've done a lot for me and I really appreciate this." She said, and then yawned. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired." She mumbled then flung her legs over her head, just barely missing the table, and got up. "I'm going to take a nap, I hope that's ok."

"Its fine I would feel better once you got some rest."

"Thanks, you're welcome to stay as long as you like." She said and disappeared into her room.

John lay back on the couch and figured he'd get some rest as well. Twenty minutes after Angela had went to her room John was nearing sleep, when a voice spoke.

"Oh, Duck, mommy missed you." It was a feminine voice and it came from the spot Angela had occupied earlier. The only thing about this voice was it sounded more familiar then John could imagine, he thought Angela had gone to sleep.

"I thought you went to sleep." He said, his eyes still closed.

"No, Angela did. She's in there sleeping like a baby." The voice replied. The use of Angela's name in that voice got him to open his eyes. Before John sat a young woman, her features, very similar to Angela and, looking as if though she were an angel and judging by her wings she was one.

"Isabel?" John asked, getting a bright smile from her.

"Hello, Constantine. How are you?" she asked standing up from the couch, sending Duck off her lap and to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" he asked ignoring her question.

"I'm here to see my sister. When she sleeps I like to come down and take a look at her." she replied and made her way to the bedroom to glance at her sleeping sister. "She looks horrible. Has she been working all the time?"

"Yeah, but not on work." John answered making his way to her side.

"She found out about Nathan, didn't she?" Isabel asked looking to him, he nodded his response. "I didn't mean for her to be so bothered by it. That's why I hid him from her; she wouldn't have been able to handle it all."

"She talked to Jake and he wouldn't give her custody." John said making his way back to the living room.

"And he won't. What was said between them is it. He's gone."

"And what did he say?"

"That I can't tell you. You have to ask Angie that one." She replied.

"What can I do to help her?"

"That's why I'm here John, to help you out. Look Nathan is my son and I want what's best for him, a mom, a dad, a family John. But when he was born he was going to die, I had to take care of him. John you know what you have to do."

"I don't know, Isabel." He said flatly. "But I did know I want to help save him."

"Thank you. And the only way to save him is to get him into Angela's custody; she has to be with him."

"But how she has to be married." He said fading near the end as it all registered with him. He looked to Isabel who stood feet from him nodding.

"I know you're not that type of guy, but you said you wanted to help her. And I know you're relationship isn't that strong, but neither is my son. I'm not forcing you to marry my sister. I would hate it for you two to get married just to gain custody of my son. But, John, she really loves you and I know you love her." Isabel spoke picking the cat up again.

"How do you know I love her?" he asked not even sure of his own feelings.

"It's written on your face. You feel like you'll never find anybody worth dying for, except her. You feel a strange tingle in your chest whenever she walks in a room or speaks. I know John I've been in love before."

"So I have to marry her?"

"No, you don't have to do anything you don't want, but the only way for her to get Nathan is by marriage. Think about it, don't get married to make her happy do it because you know want to." She said, then put Duck on the floor and walked to her sister's room.

"Good night Angie." She whispered in her ear.

"Good night, Izzy." Angela sleepingly whispered back, and then shifted her head.

"Think about it John." She said right as she opened the front door and got ready to walk out. "I'm going to see him, now if he asks about me, don't tell him anything until Angie's ready."

"I won't." he replied and with that Isabel was gone.

* * *

well how was that? please review i love getting them they make me smile and give me inspiration to write more. thanks for all the past reviews they've made me feel great. 


	9. understanding

John stood in the living room awestruck at the fact Isabel had been standing in front of him and talking. He was used to seeing angels, but what surprised him was _she_ had come down from heaven to make sure her sister was happy.

He made his way into the hallway and thought what she had said. _'I know you love her, it's written on your face. You feel like you'll never find anybody worth dying for, except her. You feel a strange tingle in your chest whenever she walks in a room or speaks.'_ She was right, somewhere along his life he had fallen in love.

Entering Angela's room, John stood at the door starring at her smiling as she slept. He thought of when it first started, when was the first time he'd fallen in love? It was sometime during the Mammon incident, but the exact moment was unknown. Even though he wasn't the type to marry, he also wasn't the type to fall in love and yet here he was, deeply in love with a woman and not knowing why.

Maybe marriage wouldn't be too bad, it would give him something to live for, something worth fighting for, something to wake up to everyday. Not only that, it would make Angela happy to finally have her nephew in her arms. At that moment it was decided, John turned and left the apartment.

It was a few hours later when Angela woke up in her bed, her little nap had re-energized her and she was fully awake. Crawling out of her bed and walking into the living room she found herself alone, except for Duck sleeping on the couch.

"Where did he go, Ducky?" she asked the sleeping feline, he opened his eyes, stretched, then tucked his head in an odd position to sleep in.

Angela was pulled out of her train of thought on where John had gone, by the phone ringing. She walked over to it and before picking it up she felt something was wrong.

"Dodson." She answered, not liking the twisted gut feeling she had.

"Ms. Dodson? Hello, this is Margaret from the hospital." She voice on the other end replied frantically.

"Yes, hello Margaret is something wrong?"

"Yes. Ms. Dodson you need to come down here at once, Nathan, he's gone into a coma." The woman said. Angela dropped the phone, letting hit the floor in the process and ran out of the house to her car. If she hurried her nephew might be saved.

Angela sped down the streets wondering what had happened to her little nephew, he hasn't eaten, slept, or anything. She told herself coming up to a red light.

"Come on, damn it!" she swore, hitting her steering wheel. Then her mind went to her dream, while sleeping a dream had come to her.

'_Izzy, where are you?' a young Angela called. She walked out into her old backyard searching for her twin. 'Izzy?'_

_She had entered an old tree house they used to have and found herself in a hospital starring at her sister holding a young child in her arms crying. 'Take him away, I'm sinned, he doesn't deserve me.' Isabel began to cry hading the child over to a young nurse._

'_Isabel, if he's not with you, he'll die he shares your gift he needs you to live.' It was another nurse, Margaret. Isabel sat there starring at her and then Angela found herself sitting in the hospital bed with a young girl in her arms and John at her side._

'_What do you want to name her?' he asked holding Nathan in his arms._

'_Annabelle.' She had replied holding the newborn baby girl close._

The dream had meant nothing, yet it held some secrets that and been answered to questions she had. The light finally turned green and Angela floored the car the rest of the way to the hospital.

"Where is he?" she asked in hysterics as she came up to Margaret.

"He's in the E.R. come I'll take you to him. He's unstable and anything could go wrong at any moment so you won't be able to see him." She said walking Angela downstairs.

"No, you have to understand, if I don't see him, if I'm not with him, he'll die." She cried getting into an elevator.

As the doors closed a man walked by starring at her, his eyes dark and his face half gone, a half-breed, she thought. Then remembered what Jake had said, 'After hell lost Isabel I became the next target, they want him now, by seeing him I'll lead hell right to him and I can't live with that. It's not safe for you to have custody of him; it's not safe for you or him.' The words, everything he said make perfect sense now, Nathan was the son of a half bred demon and, what was now, an Angel.

The coma wasn't brought on by anything, but pure want of the child in hell, that's all it's ever been, a game to see who could win the lucky kid, but as long as a psychic was by him he was safe from all harm, which was why Angela had to be near him, to help him win the fight, help him stay out of hell and help him live a healthy life.

'God and the Devil made a wager on all the souls ofall man kind.' John's words echoed in her head, the wager now was based on the life of a little boy and the time it took her to reach him, not just any psychic would do, he need a strong psychic, a family member. She stood in the elevator watching the numbers go down and prayed she wasn't too late.


	10. a proposal worth taking

John walked down the hall towards Angela's apartment, when he noticed her door was wide open and Duck sat at the door as if keeping guard. His speed quickened until he found himself running towards the door and then inside to look for Angela.

"Angela!" he yelled noticing she wasn't there. _I shouldn't have left her alone_; he thought not knowing where she was. He made his way t her desk and found the phone off the hook.

He knew something wasn't right. Slowly he thought long and hard trying to contact her psychologically. _'Angela? Angela, where are you?' _the response came about 30 seconds later, but it felt like eternity to John. _'I'm at the hospital. Nathan, he's gone into a coma.'_

John froze thinking what she had just said. Her thought had been distressed, a cry for help, he ran out the door, closing it behind him, hailed a cab and headed towards the hospital.

Angela sat in the waiting room pacing, praying her nephew was alright. She knew John was on his way after he contacted her, but how was she going to save her sisters little boy? Sitting down on the chair Angela let her tears run down her face. She couldn't loose him, no not yet. She'd already lost her sister, she wasn't going to loose him yet.

The door to the waiting room opened, but she didn't dare see who was there, she would reveal her tears. She pulled her hand from her face as she felt someone embrace her and rock her.

"What happened?" the voice asked, it was John.

"Nobody knows, he just went into a coma and they don't know what's wrong with him." She cried into his shoulder. "John he needs me, he needs a Psychic. Hell brought him into this coma I know I saw a half-breed."

"When?"

"As I got on the elevator. I have this feeling hell wants him because they couldn't get to Isabel, Jake was right, me having him isn't safe, but if I'm not with him he'll die." She cried.

"You are meant to be with him, and I'll get you in there." John said getting up and walking towards the door.

"How?" she asked confused.

"Don't worry about that." He said and left.

20 minutes later Margaret entered the room and told Angela she could see Nathan, though she seemed frightened, as if her life had been threatened, Angela ignored it and followed her to Nathan's bedside.

"That husband of yours sure can make a very persuasive argument." She said watching Angela rush to the child's side.

"Husband?" she asked confused.

"Yes, Mr. Constantine. He said the two of you were just recently married." She explained and turned to leave, but stopped and continued on, "by the way, once he gets better you can take him home. It'd be good to see him with a family."

Angels looked at her confused and held Nathan's; she then stared at all the monitors that displayed his heart rate.

"Hey little guy." She spoke. She wasn't sure if he could hear her, but she had once read that people in his state could hear. "It's me, Angela. Look, you're in a really bad place right now and I need you to come out, ok? I need you to open your eyes Nathan, your mom would want you to." She said looking at the child; he lay there lifeless, as if he was dead. Angela felt he was; only his chest rising and falling served as a reminder that he was still alive.

"Nathan," she spoke up again after a moment of thinking. "I have something to tell you. Isabel…she wasn't just your friend…she was your mom and…I'm your aunt. I know it must be hard to believe, but you must know this. She couldn't keep you because…she was very religious and felt she was…sinned and didn't deserve you, but after a while you got sick…and you needed her to live…so she kept you. Nathan your sick again and I'm here to help you, I know someone's calling your name, but you can't listen you have to come home to me, please open your eyes." She said and lowered her head to cry.

It had been hard to tell the child the truth in such a straight form at such a horrible time, but every second he was gone she came closer to loosing him.

"How's he doing?" a voice asked entering the room.

"Not too well, I can't get him to respond." She said looking back to him.

"I'm sorry I wish I could help." He said making his way over to her. He hated to see her this way.

"You've already helped enough John. You got me in here, thank you." She said forcing a smile for him, "but how on earth did you do it? And way does the nurse think we're married?" she asked.

"Well I had to get you in here, so don't ask how. I told her we were married so when he gets better you can take him home." He explained.

"You do know we'll have to prove we're married and I know you don't want to marry me." Angela said cleaning her face of all her tears.

"How do you know I don't want to marry you?"

"I know you're not the marriage type."

"That's what your sister said." John mumbled under his breath.

"What?" she asked not hearing him.

"Nothing. Look I love you more than anything I thought I ever could, I have been to heaven and hell and would go through again just to make you happy. Angela I never saw myself happy or living a normal life until you walked in." John said getting down on one knee and pulling out a diamond ring, "will you marry me?" he asked showing her the perfect engagement ring that sat in a box.

For the first time in a long time, tears of joy ran down her face as her mind tried to register what had just been said. She nodded her head and embraced John.

"yes." She whispered as their lips touched in a kiss that made Angela grateful she was sitting down because her knees went weak.

15 minutes later Angela sat next to John, still holding Nathan's hand. "Come on, Nathan. Please open your eyes, once you get better you can come home with us, please wake up." She begged and froze as one of the monitor's alarms went off.


	11. a surprising twist

John looked over to Angela and then to the monitor, he got up and quickly walked over to the nurse's station to help with the alarm. Angela sat in the room and watched as Nathan's body began to go threw numerous twitches and jumps.

"NO!" she yelled jumping up and resting her hands on his shoulders to hold him still. "YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! HE'S MINE! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM!"

John re-entered the room and locked the door behind him, he then grabbed the curtains and covered the glass windows up. Slowly making his way to Nathan's side, he moved Angela out of the way and started talking in Latin.

"The nurses will come." She mumbled as tears fell down her face.

"I didn't get them I turned back around, the only way they'll know is if they're monitoring him." And as if on cue a knock came at the door, followed by an attempt to open the door and then a pounding.

"Mrs. Constantine," Margaret yelled, "please open up, Nathan needs our assistance."

"John what do I do?" she asked frantically.

"Sit down and hold his hand, talk to him, call his name. Let him know your still here and won't let him go."

"alright." She said taking a seat and grabbing his hand. She looked up to John who stood on the opposite said with a charm against his head. "Hi, Nathan, it's me Angela. Nathan I know your scared, but please don't leave me, please come back, don't go. I love you." She said crying, it was true she had barely known the boy, but she felt as if she knew him his whole life.

"Keep talking Angela, he's coming closer."

"Nathan, please come back, please open your eyes. Please don't leave me." she brought his cold hand to her head and let the tears run freely.

The nurses had given up on the knocking and pounding and left to find to find a security guard. All was silent from the outside, until the door opened and a man walked in. his face was half decayed and an ugly smile rested on his lips.

"Hello Angela." He spoke looking to her. "It's me Jake."

"Jake, I told you to leave." She said growing upset; John looked to him, but stayed at Nathan's side.

"I can't do that Angie, he doesn't belong with you, he belongs with me, his father." Jake said slowly putting his hand in his pocket, searching for something.

All of a sudden the monitor stopped going off and ceased, the sound offering an uncomfortable silence to the room, John looked down the child and spoke.

"He's back. He should be up soon."

"you take everything away from me Angie, your sister, John, and now my son, but I'm going to take everything back, I'm not walking out of here with one of you still breathing, someone's going to die." Jake said withdrawing his hand from his pocket and showing a pistol. He raised it and aimed it at Nathan. "And I'm taking the one hell really wants." The gun then moved to John.

John backed away from Nathan, knowing if the trigger was pulled he would want the child to be safe, so Angela wouldn't loose him too. The gun was raised to his head and he could feel his life already coming to an end, he only wished he was still welcomed into the house of the lord. Slowly the trigger was pulled and a loud scream was heard.

"NO!" Angela yelled and jumped in front of John. The distant sound of metal meeting flesh could be heard, soon by the sound of 110 lbs hitting a marble floor.

Angela Dodson had been hit and her vision had become foggy, the nurses had found a security guard and they had managed to get the gun away from Jake and in cuffs. She could feel John at her side picking her off of the floor and holding her in his arms, he looked down into her face as for the first time in so many years a tear fell from his eye and down his face.

Angela looked up and forced a smile, she was dying, but she somehow felt happy, her nephew was safe for now and as long as nothing went wring Nathan could find a home. Fighting for the last bit of consciousness she heard a very faded and distant cry.

"MOMMY!" the voice yelled. John brought his gaze form Angela to Nathan and smiled at the young boy who was now alive to the world. He looked down once more and pulled Angela close for a hug.

"I love you" he whispered and that was all Angela got before all went black.


	12. epilogue

A year ago it all happened; Angela had been shot trying to protect the only people she had loved. She had been taken to the E.R. and operated on as quickly as the doctors could get her there, only just saving her life by seconds.

After being released from the hospital, John and her got married and soon adopted Nathan, while Jake rotted in prison. Nathan had become a spoiled child and learned all about his real mother and father, but loved his aunt and uncle like his real mom and dad.

Not too long after getting married Angela became pregnant with twins of her own, a female by the name of Annabelle and a male by the name of Joshua. Nathan became the best big brother ever and learned how to handle his psychic gift as well.

The Constantine family bought a big house near uptown L.A. and lived there, Angela still working for the police station and John still an exorcist. The family was happy and occasionally got visits from Isabel while everyone slept.

Truly god does have a plan for everyone, it only takes belief and a little close listening to get it all in. and that's all John and Angela did.

* * *

well thats it, the end of the story, please review and let me know what you all think and thank you for reviewing and a special thank you to Issay, you were always there, thanks 


End file.
